


The Group Chat Where annie96 Returns

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Why do I do this, annie96, but idc, ik that's random, im sorry for sam btw, im sorry sam, just take it, take this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: {thunder noises from outside}NonStopLexi: that's it im doneJLo: im comin lex just stay still{off camera NonStopLexi and JLo are wrapping their selves up in blankets}Jemmy_Senpai: ok I can't deny that the whole noise thing is kind of creepy...no one has the power to just make thunder appear??ThunderKing: unless you're GodANDPEGGY: GOD WHYBurrSir: ANNIE STOP MY LIL GIRL IS CRYINGPoetPip: me too ;-;annie96: come play with me{lights in everyone's room flickers off and on}*{annie96 au w/ Hamilton because wHY NOT}





	The Group Chat Where annie96 Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I thought it would be cool ;-;  
> If you don't know @annie96, watch this first: http://www.storiesforyourscreen.com/annie96-is-typing/
> 
> More info : https://www.wattpad.com/50195138-annie96-is-typing-the-story-behind-annie96

_7:30am_

_annie96 has invited the Hamfam to the group chat_

annie96: Hey guys look who's back

JLo: Wtf?

PoetPip: OML IT'S ANNIE96 OMG OMG UMM BYE!!!

JLo: What's going on??

NonStopLexi: is this even real life

annie96: u can't leave pip

PoetPip: OoO HOW DO U KNOW ME AND WHY ISN'T MY WINDOW ON THE SCREEN CLOSING???

JLo: LEXI HOLD ME

NonStopLexi: Im here ok I've got u *hugs* This probs a prank

annie96: Oh no, Alexander, Im real

JLo: OoO HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BF????

xXTheoXx: PIP IM SCARED

PoetPip: it's ok nothing bad will happen right? *hugs theo*

xXTheoXx: *hugs*

 _ThunderKing_ _has joined the chat room_

ThunderKing: How many times do I have to tell u guys to stop inviting me to

ThunderKing: wait...what's going on

 _Jemmy_Senpai_ _has joined the chat room_

NonStopLexi: u know the whole annie96 thing

Jemmy_Senpai: oh no

ThunderKing: yes???

JLo: Um apparently she's here but Lexi thinks it's a prank

NonStopLexi: bc it is!!! No way annie96 is real

PoetPip: really daddy?

NonStopLexi: Really, I promise 

 _LaffyTaffy_ _and BRAHBRAH have joined the chat room_

annie96: No im real. U hear that knocking sound? That's me

LaffyTaffy: OMG WHAT THE FUCK I HEARD THAT SOUND!!!!

JLo: holy shit I did too

PoetPip: DADDY IM CRYING!!!

xXTheoXx: pip im scared!!! Im crying too ;-;

NonStopLexi: Kids, calm down. Listen to me...

BRABRAH: Well heh bye guys this is weird

LaffyTaffy: the window aren't closing ... we can't leave

BRAHBRAH: damn

LaffyTaffy: HOLD ME

BRAHBRAH: We're, like, in separate rooms ... just quickly run to me

NonStopLexi: ... this is most likely a prank. There's no way that's annie96, she's, like, dead. Also this user knows us. It must be one of us...

xXTheoXx: really?? Yay!

NonStopLexi: I swear to god if it's you, Thomas

ThunderKing: WTF IT'S NOT ME I SWEAR

Jemmy_Senpai: yea it's not him

annie96: no more chitchat! Where's the rest of your fam? I wanna scare them so bad

JLo: bitch leave my fam alone

NonStopLexi: u tell 'em babe

JLo: Alex I know this is a prank but this is creepy XD

LaffyTaffy: ikr

NonStopLexi: wait what was that crashing noise

PoetPip: AHHHHH OMG

LaffyTaffy: sorry that was me tripping into Mulligan's room my bad XD

ThunderKing: oml

 _CinnamonrollLizaQueen_ _,_ _AuntieAngie_ _and ANDPEGY has joined the chat room_

annie96: yay more victims

AuntieAngie: wait wut???

ANDPEGGY: What's up bitches??? Oh and annie96

NonStopLexi:....

ANDPEGGY: Oh wait

annie96: heehee

LaffyTaffy: ICANT EVEN

BRAHBRAH: Laf stop squeezing my arm

LaffyTaffy: sorry ^u^

PoetPip: LEXI IM SCARED WHAT IF IT'S REAL??? Me and Theo keep hearing this weird scratching noise outside my room....

JLo: wait how did theo get there

ThunderKing: It's probably just your imagination

xXTheoXx: daddy burr heard me crying and carried me to pip's room

 _BurrSir_ _has joined the chat room_

BurrSir: I regret coming but what the hell's wrong w my daughter??

annie96: nothing yet but im gonna get the kids first

JLo: oh no—

NonStopLexi: OH NO THAT'S IT YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET THE KIDS??? MOTHERFUCKER U HAVE TO GO THROUGH US FIRST IF I DON'T KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF OK YOU'RE NOT REAL YOU'RE JUST A WEAK WANNABE WHO WANTS TO SCARE PEOPLE SO STFU

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: ...Can we just get along?

JLo: WOO YOU GO ALEX U TELL THAT BITCH

JLo: AH WHAT WAS THAT?

NonStopLexi: wtf Laf was that you again

LaffyTaffy: no OoO

PoetPip: PLEASE ANNIE STOP

ANDPEGGY: im so confused

AuntieAngie: you and me both

BurrSir: can someone just answer my question????

NonStopLexi: apparently annie96 is real and she's trying to scare us -_-

PoetPip: it's working...

_The screen glitches_

annie96: HAHAHAHA

xXTheoXx: Im not letting go of philip

ThunderKing: wtf did the screen glitch

AuntieAngie: listen annie I don't know who you are but you better go okay this isn't funny

Jemmy_Senpai: don't you think we should try to figure out who it is? Like Alex said, it must be one of us or somebody else we know

PoetPip: JUST CONFESS OK WE WONT BE MAD

BRAHBRAH: ok ok who seems most likely to pull a prank like this?

NonStopLexi: cough jefferson cough

ThunderKing: For the last time it's not me!! I'm just as confused as you are

_The screen glitches again_

LaffyTaffy: whoa

Jemmy_Senpai: guys he's telling the truth

BRAHBRAH: well just sayin but you'd say that even if he wasn't am I right

ThunderKing: not my fault maddie is a great friend

ThunderKing: unlike laf, who probably is annie96 bc he keep making crashing noises

LaffyTaffy: I TRIPPED FOR GOD'S SAKE THE REST WASN'T ME

_{Off camera, everyone hears a slam}_

xXTheoXx: daddy????

BurrSir: im comin sweetheart

BurrSir: I swear if I walkin on u and Philip kissing again– 

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: guys we shouldn't accuse each other

JLo: but it has to be one of us! No one else really knows us???

AuntieAngie: who else would do this

ANDPEGGY: I mean does anyone else hate us??

NonStopLexi: Angie...uve been quiet

AuntieAngie: ??? Why would I do this, alex?

NonStopLexi: peggy and I ruined your hairbrush the other day

ThunderKing: so quick to judge ... Alex, you've got explaining to do

JLo: OMG WHY WOULD ALEX SCARE HIS OWN KID THINK FOR ONCE JEFFERSIN

AuntieAngie: guys think logically

AuntieAngie: no one hear would purposely scare Theo and Pip

BurrSir: they better not anyways

LaffyTaffy: it must be, like, @thekingG or something

annie96: for god's sake guys im no one here I am real and im gonna do this....

_{thunder noises from outside}_

NonStopLexi: that's it im done

JLo: im comin lex just stay still

Jemmy_Senpai: ok I can't deny that the whole noise thing is kind of creepy...no one has the power to just make thunder appear??

ThunderKing: unless you're God

ANDPEGGY: GOD WHY

BurrSir: ANNIE STOP MY LIL GIRL IS CRYING

PoetPip: me too ;-;

annie96: come play with me

_{lights in everyone's room flickers off and on}_

CinnamonrollLizaQueen: Omg guys!! Who screamed?? Are we all ok??

BRAHBRAH: That was Laf

LaffyTaffy: was not ...

JLo: Yeah it was. I know what your scream sounds like

annie96: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

xXTheoXx: DADDY I WANT THIS TO STOP

PoetPip: ME TOO!

PopetPip: the scratching noises are getting louder...

ANDPEGGY: I'm fine

BurrSir: Fine too

ThunderKing: Same, me & jemmy

JLo: me and lexi are ok too

AuntieAngie: Ok everyone's okay...Just calm down guys

JLo: Sorry guys I can't do this, I'm trying to comfort Lexi ok

PoetPip: is he ok?

ThunderKing: thunder is scaring him but he's otherwise quite fine

annie96: NOW I CAN FINALLY HAVE MY REVENGE ON THE FAMILY I HATE MWAHAH

ANDPEGGY: Rude!!!

LaffyTaffy: what the hell bitch just STOP geez you scared us enough don't you think??

JLo: I thought Jefferson was low ,, but scaring people for revenge? Really? That's pathetic.

ThunderKing: Hey I'm not THAT low

JLo: ik weren't u listening??

Jemmy_Senpai: I still don't understand how the thunder keeps coming

ThunderKing: I come bc I am forced to deal w/ these people's crap

ANDPEGGY: so it WAS you???

ThunderKing: No it freaking wasn't!!! Or isn't right now!!!

annie96: oml I AM NOT JEFFERSON

annie96: I hate jefferson

annie96: he's such a bitch

Jemmy_Senpai: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM LIKE I DO

PoetPip: OOH OK! We have a lead. Who hates Jefferson?

NonStopLexi: everyone  _  
_

ThunderKing: That's true lmao

Jemmy_Senpai: I don't!!!

ThunderKing: I meant besides you, babe

BRAHBRAH: djfjshsfhdfhdfshbdfshbsfdhsh ew

annie96: ENOUGH CHITCHAT!!! I am going to take someone from your family ,, so be prepared

JLo: WHAT?????

ANDPEGGY: THAT'S IT ,, FUCK U IM DONE

PoetPip: DADDIES! BUR! Something feel in my room and Theo keeps seeing a shadow!! Guys!? What do I do???

AuntieAngie: Ok guys, hide in the closet

NonStopLexi: What??? Are you telling my kid to hide in a fucking closet??? WHERE KIDS DIE

xXTheoXx: w-wut???

BurrSir: u son of a bitch, Alexander

JLo: It might hide you guys from the ... whatever annie96 is right now!! See your Nerf gun, Pip?

PoetPip: yes

JLo: Ok just put something small and sharp in it, and if the thing attacks you, just smack it upside the head w/ it or shoot

AuntieAngie: U guys should be safe anyways, I mean I doubt annie96 can REALLY hurt us

annie96: wanna bet??

BurrSir: GREAT! THIS IS A NEW LOW IN MY LIFE. REALLY. SOME STUPID CREEP FROM THE INTERNET COMES AND THREATENS MY FAM AND NOW MY ASSHOLE NEIGHBORS ARE TELLING MY KID TO FUCKING HIDE IN A CLOSET WITH A NERF GUN. HOLY SHIT. CONGRATS TO ME.

ANDPEGGY: Guys I don't think we should fight ,, someone might disappear!! Hide!!

LaffyTaffy: ok we're hiding in our secret lair

AuntieAngie:...what do u guys do there...

BRAHBRAH:....

JLo: Guys STOP and pay attention ,, it looks like everyone is still here, according to the list of users on the right

JLo: U ok Pip?

PoetPip: yes Theo and I are in the closet, a blanket over our heads. I have the gun. The noises stopped but I feel ... really cold ...

PoetPip: But...I think Eliza got taken by annie bc she's no longer on the list!!!

AuntieAngie: WHAT???

 _List of users:_ _NonStopLexi_ _, annie96,_ _JLo_ _,_ _LaffyTaffy_ _, BRAHBRAH,_ _ThunderKing_ _,_ _Jemmy_Senpai_ _, ANDPEGGY,_ _AuntieAngie_ _,_ _PoetPip_ _and_ _xXTheoXx_ _._ _CinnamonrollLiza_ _has left._

annie96: HAHAHAHA

AuntieAngie: THAT'S IT!! I AM SICK OF YOU TERRORIZING THIS FAMILY. ONLY SOMEONE WHO IS AS PATHETIC, SICK, AND PSYCHO AS YOU WOULD CONTINUE THIS. YOU THINK THIS IS DAMN FUNNY?? I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY ONCE I HACK INTO THIS COMPUTER, FIND OUT YOUR ADDRESS, AND GET MY OWN REVENGE ON YOU. ALSO, WHY ELIZA??? SHE'S A PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL. LIKE, WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TAKEN ALEX OR SOMETHING???

NonStopLexi: wut??? ;-;

ANDPEGGY: THAT'S IT THE DEAL'S OFF. You hear me??? I quit! I'm not part of this anymore, fuck you. I cross the line when it comes to my sister. What happened to her???

ThunderKing: wait....you're working with annie???

PoetPip: *gasp* how dare u??? I thought you loved us :"(

JLo: srsly??? SERIOUSLY???

Jemmy_Senpai: Jesus Christ we have fam issues

ANDPEGGY: I'm sorry!! Sam told me if I helped him get back at you guys, he'd make me just as popular as my sisters...I'm sorry. That's selfish.

NonStopLexi: damn right

ANDPEGGY: I'm just sick of being ignored. No one likes me. No one looks up to me the way they look up at Angelica and Eliza. I just wanted to be...not invisible anymore.

annie96: WHAT ARE YOU DOING???

ANDPEGGY: I didn't mean for anyone to get THIS hurt. I only planned on one quick scare, and if I am to be honest, I was considering dropping out in the beginning, as soon as I arrived. I love you guys, and I'd rather always be treated like a nobody and have you guys be safe than me being treated like a queen and you guys—in any way—hurt.

JLo: it's okay, Peggy, we still love you. No one can change that :") <3

PoetPip: yes I still love u <3

AuntieAngie: Oh, Peggy...I didn't know you felt that way. Seriously, if I knew you felt so much pain, I would've helped you. I would. I'm sorry for being a terrible sister. We forgive u <3 Right? Any objections?

_2 min later after waiting for any objections_

AuntieAngie: Great! Also, fuck you, Sam

ThunderKing: Now, why would a lil bitch like you be causing so much harm to us?

LaffyTaffy: Yeah, what did we do?

Sammy: Because!! You guys didn't stop Alex from calling @thekingG all those hurtful names last month???

BurrSir:...

Everyone:...

ThunderKing: Fucking really, Alex?? Damn I should've known you were the reason for this. You cause EVERYTHING!!!

NonStopLexi: Heh...oops?

PoetPip: for real, daddy? That's it. I'm done.

 _PoetPip_ _and_ _xXTheoXx_ _leaves the chat room._

BurrSir: Fuck u alex. I gotta check on our children *not like that* and make sure they're behaving in that closet

 _BurrSir_ _leaves the chat room._

NonStopLexi: Guys!! I'm sorry!! But George kind of deserved it

AuntieAngie and ThunderKing: ALEXANDER!!!

NonStopLexi: Ok ok fine!!

NonStopLexi: I'm...

ThunderKing: uh-huh?

Sammy: SAY IT, BITCH

NonStopLexi: I'M SORRY. OK?? Now leave my family alone before I come up there and kick your ass back to England or wherever the hell you're from

Sammy: Fine. But next time you know what'll happen once you mess with my bae <3

_Sammy has left the chat room._

Jemmy_Senpai: How tf did he even do that?? Like, the noises, the blocking us from leaving the chat room...

AuntieAngie: Honestly, I don't give a shit. Let's just get out of here.

JLo: Agreed. Too much excitement for one night.

 _NonStopLexi_ _,_ _JLo_ _,_ _LaffyTaffy_ _, BRAHBRAH,_ _ThunderKing_ _,_ _Jemmy_Senpai_ _, ANDPEGGY, and_ _AuntieAngie_ _has left the chat room._

CinnamonrollLiza:...Guys?? ;-; What happened????

**

   _About 16 hours later, 12:00 PM_

PoetPip: Psst, Theo? U awake?

xXTheoXx: Hi pippy <3 Yeah im awake. Are u ok?

PoetPip: Yeah, I think so. I just wanted to know if you were alright

xXTheoXx: Aw, that's sweet, Philip! <3 I'm alright. Why?

PoetPip: Idk...after the whole annie96 thing I've been paranoid...Had this feeling someone was watching me...Thought maybe something might hurt you

xXTheoXx: Aw, pip, no one could hurt me, love <3 <3 <3 Do you feel alright? Maybe you just need sleep

PoetPip: Yeah, maybe

PoetPip: Hey Theo?

xXTheoXx: Yes, Pippy?

PoetPip: I think I see something out my window

xXTheiXx: just stay still, ok?

PoetPip: it's calling my name...

xXTheoXx: It might be Laurens or Alex. Grab your flashlight and Nerf gun and check

PoetPip: Ok...

_5 minutes later_

PoetPip: Theo?

xXTheoXx: Yeah, Pip? <3

PoetPip: Why are you outside my window??

xXTheoXx: Huh?

PoetPip: I see you! You're on the ground. Outside my window? Why? Do you want to come in? do you hear me banging on the window, getting your attention?

xXTheoXx: Pip...that's not me.

PoetPip: What? But it looks just like you. And your voice is calling my name...

xXTheoXx: Don't bang on the window! Whatever you do, just don't draw attention to yourself!!

_Three minutes later_

XxTheoXx: Pip???

XxTheoXx: Philip!!!!!


End file.
